


A Sense of Recognition

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Weird writing Style, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His eyes open, disorientated; he doesn't know where he is." Jack dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sense of Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ August 2011

His eyes open, disorientated; he doesn’t know where he is. Soft mattress beneath him, sweet-smelling sheets around him, warm air above him; a sense of recognition. Safety.

  
_He’s forgotten why he needs to be safe._   


  
A figure in the doorway, smiling, caring and something else. Soft touches; his skin is on fire. Hands and lips, belonging to both of them; everywhere. Aching arousal, need, want.

  
_Ianto is guiding him and it feels wonderful.  Calming._   


  
Slick fingers, hot hard flesh; all he is, all he will be, all he needs to be. Now. Moving, moving together until time stops.

  
_His senses have taken over and now he just **feels**._   


  
Pleasure; elation, calm and an odd sense of bereavement deep down somwhere. All he is and all he isn’t in one moment.

  
_Now slipping away._   


  
His eyes open, disorientated; he knows exactly where he is. Cold air, bare skin but not the same. A different room; miles away ( _it feels like lightyears_ ) from comfort and dreams. Concrete and a cruel Master and months, months feeling like eternity.

  
_The memory of the moment is gone, but the lost sensations linger until he feels cold steel again._   



End file.
